TheBluebellEngine
TheBluebellEngine, '''better known as Jack Calloway, joined YouTube on February 3, 2012. Early Start Jack made his first video a day after he made his channel. After a week, he made his first Thomas Wooden Railway video which was an announcement video. He followed with a review on Caroline The Car 2 months later. He made several other videos including a layout video and a remake preview. Jack was also a fan of SirTophamHatt291 before his time. Popularity Jack Calloway was the winner of jlouvier's second 1992 train giveaway. However, unlike the previous one, the giveaway already had a selected train which was a 1992 BoCo. (Calloway also finished in the 2nd - 5th spot in the first contest.) The Unboxing video made by himself gained some popularity as well. By that time Jack had made friends with several other members in the community such as LNERFlyingScotsman, Bertramfan1, and HenryisGreat15, and had made a Twitter and a Skype to interact with the community. Thomas Wooden Railway Collection Jack uploaded a video on February 11, 2012, showing his entire wooden railway collection. He doesn't have much but it is considered to be a decent collection. Jack then confessed to some people via Skype that his collection was only the remains of what his entire collection was. He has said to have had an extensive collection with 1992 items as well as 2 white face troublesome trucks, but unfortunately, lost his collection when some careless movers misplaced his collection "mistaking it for trash". Jack has always doubted to go on YouTube and make videos after that and says he can never fully recover from the loss of his collection. Still, Calloway makes the best of what is left of his collection and says that he plans to fully rebuild and recover it any way that he can. Jack War Jack Calloway played a prominent role in the Jack War. He was speculated by some users to be cohorts with Jack. Jack "confirmed" that Calloway was on his side. Some members tried to contact Jack Calloway to see if this was true since Jack H. was untrustable. Calloway then later wrote out this message and sent it to nearly everyone in the community to prove his innocence. ''"THIS IS A FORMAL EXTENSION TO ALL TWR USERS IN THE TWR COMMUNITY: Ok its 8:00 pm EST some things have been said to me that in my opinion were quite frank and very uncalled for, I support Johnny on what he said about why can't we all get along, but at the same time I also didn't really appreciate all of those insults I kept receiving left and right, calling me a traitor, after traitor, after traitor, and I'm just here to say that's all bull sh*t. Pure mutherf*cking bullsh*t, okay, yes, it was conniving of me to go out and share with Jack what you guys were saying, but that's was only a way to see if I can get Jack to be honest and at least correct his ways. I apologize for that on my part. But personally I don't feel that threats are really the thing to getting someone on either the TWR community or Thomas confederate community. I'm sorry to hear all these things about STH291 and Ill be honest when I heard of the TFC I thought it had something to do with the elections, I wasn't even aware of the war at the time. However, I have come to the conclusion that there has been more than enough evidence to prove that Jack is responsible for all this creepiness. I'm sorry Jack, I thought you were more than that. And the incident with keekre and tyler and EE93 is something he confirmed himself I have to say. Let it be known that Jack Calloway AKA TheBluebellEngine, is part of the THOMAS WOODEN RAILWAY COMMUNITY and always has been. I apologize if I've acted in a traitorous manner, but to be fair I wasn't around the time of Jack's incidents, so I didn't know what to believe at the time. Yes I know Jack will block me after reading things but I'm okay with that, I just needed to clear up a few things, I'm sorry guys if I gave you any notion I was supporting Jack, I just couldn't be sure at the time if all the things he was accused of was real, but thanks to evidence, I now know it sadly is true. ONCE AGAIN I AM PART OF THE THOMAS WOODEN RAILWAY COMMUNITY, AND NOT THE THOMAS CONFEDERATE COMMUNITY, I'm sorry Liam, Aiden, Roberto, Damian, Johnny, Rob tyler keekre, etc. if I've been a p*ss off, but let it be known I'm on your side. ~ Jack Calloway."' Jack Calloway posted a picture on Twitter in which Jack had blocked him and stated him as "#11" on his "Blocking List." After Jack War Jack Calloway barely has time for a video. He has made a few compilations, Contest entries, and YouTube on his second channel TenderEnginesUnited. Jack also uses the Tank Engines Studios studio name. Jack currently has over 150 subscribers, and is working on a remake in which several followers on Twitter were given the chance to vote which one he should do out 20 possible ideas. Jack is currently working on his now confirmed TWR Remake - Old Iron, as well as getting the gears going for his series, "Engines of Sodor". It has been confirmed that Jack will move away from the overused production name "Tank Engine Studios" and will go by "Bluebell Railway Studios" and also has a Thomas & Friends parody of "Rocky" in the making; the release date is yet unknown. He has also confirmed that he will put more time and dedication into his videos and hopes to upload them more frequently from now on. Jack's Return In July 2014, Jack Calloway had confirmed that he will be returning to YouTube making Wooden Railway videos, and it was rumored that he will start his own series that will mimic the style to that of the classic television series. It has also been confirmed that Calloway has scrapped his Old Iron remake, but he does wish to go back one day and finish what he started once he gets back on track with his videos. On February 11th, 2016, recently after his four year anniversary, Jack uploaded a remake of Edward's Exploit. This video was unannounced and unexpected, however, Jack has left small subliminal hints to its upload on his Twitter feed. This new remake utilized special effects such as face masking and steam effects, along with the use of more elaborate sets and scenery compared to previous videos. Minus filming a clip for The Adventure Begins remake for TheTTTECommunity channel, the Edward's Exploit remake was Jack's last wooden railway video he has made. Since late 2016, Jack stopped making new wooden railway videos and instead made his presence felt on Twitter. As of January 2019, Jack has stopped tweeting and his presence is unknown. Category:2012 Category:Former Members